Mars Against Venus
by XiaoBai
Summary: Chapter 5 up! Due to a small idea of the girls of the class, it sets off a major war against the two sexes in the class. Now, there's a prank war of sexes going on in the class. Who will survive? Which side will win? Read to find out. RR...
1. Childhood Photos

Hi guys! Yes it is I again. I think I'm going on in a writing marathon here cause I produced two chapters in a week! *gasp*  
  
Anyway, hope you guys like this new story. I got the urge to write such a story after reading a Harry Potter fic! GO read it man. It's in my Favorite Stories. It is called 'Harry Potter and the Battle of Sexes' and it is damn funny!  
  
Okay, enough of my crap. Let the Battle begin.  
Mars Against Venus. By: XiaoBai  
  
==  
  
Chapter 1: Childhood Photos  
  
==  
  
It all started on a fine beautiful Monday morning in the Tomoeda High School. Syaoran was in a very good mood as he had woken up rather early and saw his own pot of peony he had imported from China blooming in the morning sun. Feeling totally mystified by the powers of nature, Syaoran walked into the classroom, still in awe at the blooming flowers and didn't seem to notice the unusual crowded class. It was only when he heard the squeals from some girls that he realized that something was amiss in Class 3-02. The class was half crowded with all the girls in the class, who were squealing at something that was on the table. This is highly unusual, as the girls don't usually arrive very early in the morning. Bursting with curiosity, Syaoran stood up and started edging towards the girls to avoid detection.  
  
Slowly and quietly, Syaoran closed in on the girls and crane his neck to look over the heads of the girls.  
  
'It's photo albums...' He thought to himself as he saw a very familiar looking book on the table. There were many other photo albums too and the girls were flipping at them, looking at the photos and giggling at every single picture.  
  
Feeling even more curious, Syaoran reached forward and grabbed the photo album that is nearest to him and flipped it open. Then, he felt his jaw dropped as he stared at the photo in the album.  
  
A scream rise up his throat and left his mouth.  
  
" AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
All the girls in the class snapped their fingers into their ears as Syaoran screamed in a very girly sound as he stared at the photo album in his hands.  
  
It was the photos of him during his childhood days. The photo album contained the very top-secret images of a 3-year-old Li Syaoran frolicking at the river, a very silly looking 5-year-old Li Syaoran with his face smudged with chocolate, a happy looking little Syaoran licking happily away at his chocolate ice cream while swinging on a rope swing and many more embarrassing pictures such as a picture of a naked 2-year-old Syaoran running out onto the grass with Wei chasing after him.  
  
Syaoran felt his voice leave him as a very, very hot sensation crept up onto his cheeks, ears and neck.  
  
" HOLY CRAP! SAKURA!!!" Syaoran hollered, causing the girls to push their fingers into their ears again. Syaoran spun around and glared at the nervous looking emerald-eyed girl who laughed nervously and stared guiltily at her boyfriend.  
  
" Uh. Ohayo, Syaoran-kun...Uh...I actually wanted to return the albums to you, but Tomoyo-chan said that maybe we should get the children photos of the boys in class and look at them..." Sakura began to falter at the frightening looking Syaoran was giving her.  
  
It was only this time when Eriol and Yamazaki choose to walk into the class, laughing together and talking. Eriol was the first to notice the strange behaviour of the class and an eyebrow began to rise.  
  
" What is going on here?" He asked slowly. Then, noticing the photo albums on the table, he went up to the table and flipped open one of the albums.  
  
The whole class became silent as Eriol stared at the photos for a minute before slamming their hands to their ears as Eriol let off an ear-piercing shriek.  
  
" HHHOOLLYYY CCRRAAAPPP!!!!!!! TTOOOMMMOOOYYOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled uneasily as Eriol turned and gave her a dead glare. He stared accusingly at her and said, " You promise you won't show, Tomoyo! How can you...how can you show them the cutest moments of my childhood life! How can you?" He began wailing about the total injustice of the world and the universe as Syaoran reached over and grabbed photo album. He looked at the photo for a moment before he began snorting and soon, was laughing like a crazy man.  
  
The very picture that sent Syaoran into a fit of laughter is a picture of an extremely chibi looking Eriol who was sticking his tongue out and making really silly faces. My, the faces he made! You wouldn't think *he* was the one making those faces.  
  
Eriol scowled at Syaoran, and grabbed his album back, holding it protectively to his chest and glaring at everyone as if daring him or her to come near him.  
  
Yamazaki was highly amused with this whole incident. He wasn't worried, as he knew that he didn't lend his own photo album to Chiharu. Smiling happily at his own intelligence, he casually reached for another album and flipped the book open.  
  
Eriol, who was eyeing Yamazaki carefully, was clearly shock out of his skin as he could swear Yamazaki opened his eyes *wide* as he stared at the album.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes as Yamazaki seemed to have been frozen in place.  
  
Needless to say, Chiharu had found a way to get Yamazaki's photos.  
  
== As the boys of Class 3-02 began filling in, each of them found, to their utmost horror, that the girls had taken all their photo albums of their own silly childhood.  
  
Even after a huge rowing from the guys, the relentless girls had giggled all the way through the classes and had teased the scowling boys, who had snarled back.  
  
Syaoran gritted his teeth as two passing female classmates made a comment on his naked butt when he was 2-year-old. Damn it! How can he let the girls get the better of them? Growling slightly, like a provoked grey wolf, Syaoran raked his brain for a nice revenge plan.  
  
Smirking wildly now, he nodded his head and chuckled evilly as the plan began to unfold in his mind.  
  
Ah, he thought to himself, it is payback time.  
  
==  
  
" Aww, come on, Syaoran. Make it fast! I need to get home to catch that Pokemon marathon on the TV!" Eriol grumbled.  
  
The boys of Class 3-02 were now gathered in front of the school gate at 7pm. Syaoran had not mentioned anything to the boys and just told them it had something to do with a certain payback plot.  
  
The rest of the boys nodded in agreement and shuffled their foot. Syaoran sighed and began, " Okay, guys. The girls had gone too far right now, so its payback time. What the girls did to us, we'll do it back to them. And eye for an eye."  
  
A blond boy named Aikawa Hiroshi raised his hand and said, " You mean, we grab their albums too?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and Eriol began to smile, " This will be so easy, man." Eriol commented, winking at Syaoran, who frowned at Eriol.  
  
" They are not supposed to know, remember?" Syaoran hissed at Eriol who gasped and shut his mouth immediately.  
  
When the other guys began to give him curious looks, Syaoran took a deep breath and began explaining the plan and what each guy is suppose to do. The guys listened very attentively and sometimes add a thought of their own.  
  
Soon, the final decision for the whole revenge plan is decided and each boy knew his own duty. Syaoran smiled darkly and said, " Well, guys, due to this totally unforgivable doing of the girls, we have to throw aside all our grudges against each other and join together to fight this very war that we had meant to fight long ago: G--"  
  
" Good against evil?" Yamazaki asked, smirking a little, " And you invite Eriol?"  
  
Syaoran blinked owlishly and said, " Ah, no. Actually, I was going to say 'Girls Against Boys'."  
  
==  
  
For the next few days, the boys acted normally and go about their days calmly. They ignored the taunting girls and cool themselves down with the thoughts of revenge in a few days time.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol, who were in charge of the Operation Snatching of Photos, had gotten the photo albums of most girls in the class.  
  
There left only one more person to attack.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
--  
  
" Shh...Be quiet! Touya should be still awake, and that stuff toy is just upstairs."  
  
" But, Syaoran, how did you know where the photo albums are? I mean you aren't here a lot of times...unless..."  
  
"...J-Just shut it, Eriol!"  
  
" Ooooo...my cute little descendant had tried to do something *naughty*!"  
  
" I say shut it!"  
  
There was a sudden thudding sound as someone began descending the stairs slowly. Syaoran and Eriol yelped silently and jumped behind the sofa.  
  
The two boys, both dressed in their so call 'burglar' clothing (Which is actually just a black T-shirt and black pants with a black bandana), were currently in the house of the Card Mistress. Eriol had performed a charm to hid their own auras from Sakura and had sneak in through the kitchen window, which Syaoran had snapped open with his own sword. So far, they had tried not to use their own magic just in case Sakura detects it.  
  
As Syaoran pulled his leg behind the sofa, Kinomoto Touya came trudging in. He was making this weird sound like a pig grunting, and was muttering something to himself.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol held their breaths as Touya shuffled to the sofa and settle himself comfortably. He proceeded to reach for the remote control and switch the TV on.  
  
Syaoran shut his eyes shut in frustration. Great. Now they might be stuck here for ages. Eyeing Eriol hesitantly, he leaned forward and whispered quietly into Eriol's ear.  
  
" Let's try to crept out of the living room slowly."  
  
Eriol lifted and eyebrow, looking around the room for a moment before shaking his head and whispered back, " Nope. Touya will see us."  
  
Syaoran growled silently and hissed, " Then what?"  
  
Eriol stuck his tongue out and thought for a moment before his face brightened and made a feather appear. Syaoran stared skeptically at Eriol as he flicked the feather a few times, as if testing it, and was clearly shock when Eriol suddenly whipped the feather onto his nose.  
  
'No!' He thought to himself as his nose began to itch. 'Not-not now~!'  
  
"Haaa...Haaa...AACChhhOOO!!!!!"  
  
Touya froze as Syaoran let off a colossal sneeze and he turned slowly. Eriol's smiling face met him while Syaoran sighed as whipped his nose.  
  
" Hiya Touya!" Eriol said.  
  
--  
  
After being threatened for a few times by Touya, Eriol manage to put in that the two of them were here for an alliance.  
  
Touya lifted an eyebrow. " What alliance?"  
  
Eriol smiled patiently and proceed to explain everything the girls of their class did and mostly what *his* innocent little sister had done. Syaoran could see Touya's face turned purple as Eriol explained away how Sakura had giggled and commented on Syaoran's cute little sexy butt many a time during class.  
  
After explaining finish their crisis, Eriol proceed to convince Touya to help them out by asking this type of questions.  
  
" Did Sakura did something terrible to you?"  
  
And every time Eriol asked that question, Touya will put on a long- suffering look and starts to tell them about how his sister had stomp on his foot every morning, how his sister had always eat his desserts and how his sister had let that stuff animal pounce on him.  
  
Eriol had nodded understandably as Touya let his misery out and had patted his arm consolingly. Eriol looked so...calm that Syaoran thought that Eriol might be a psychologist.  
  
" Well, so you want payback?" Eriol asked.  
  
Touya froze for a few minutes, weighing the possibilities as Eriol continue to ravel on about the boys helping, and the help from two magic users (Himself and Syaoran) and how his guardians will probably help them. Finally, Touya nodded slowly and Syaoran cheered silently. This will mean that the boys had a valuable ally that is very close to one of the unofficial leaders of the females.  
  
Touya lifted an eyebrow as Eriol began smiling like a Cheshire Cat, " So what do you want me to do?"  
  
" We are going for the 'an eye for an eye' tactic." Eriol stated clearly.  
  
Touya's eyes brightened as the plan dawned onto him. Eriol's eyes sparkled mischievously as he bend down and said, " We got the albums for the other girls already. All we need now is Sakura's."  
  
Touya smirked back and stood up.  
  
" Oooo...this will be fun. Wait till you see Sakura's photos. Yukito had laughed his head off when he saw them!"  
  
Eriol smiled with triumph written all over his face as Syaoran gave him thumbs up. Touya came back, carrying two thick folders. He chucked them into Syaoran arms and said proudly, " There is all Sakura's photo. Complete with the one she had flour all over her when she tried to help Dad in baking." Then he smirked, " Also contain one in which she had run riot around the house with nothing 'cept for a T-shirt on."  
  
At this, Syaoran turned bright red and almost glowed in the dark. Glaring at Touya a little, Syaoran arrange the folders properly in his arms. Eriol smiled gratefully at Touya one more time before grinning, " Don't worry, Touya, the girls will get it!"  
  
Touya nodded solemnly and said, " Good luck to you then."  
  
The two boys escaped the house, not believing their own luck. Not only did they have Sakura's photos, they've even got the alliance of a valuable person.  
  
Ooooo...Things *will* be very interesting...  
  
==  
  
On Thursday morning, the boys entered the classroom while eyeing meaningfully at each other. Some of them exchange smirks while others just grinned happily at the girls. The girls felt suspicious at the boys actions and soon enough, Tomoyo was sent to spy on them during break, where they had crowded around Eriol's desk.  
  
Tomoyo tiptoed and felt her eyes widen as Eriol was showing around a photo of a little girl with dark locks of hair dancing around in a really silly looking dress.  
  
A sharp gasp escaped Tomoyo's lips as she made a violent grab for the photo. Eriol smirked as he flicked the photo out of her reach and Tomoyo growled.  
  
" Give it back, Eriol!"  
  
Eriol shook his head childishly and pouted, " Nope! Nah. Ah. Ah!"  
  
Tomoyo started growling fiercely when the other girls noticed the other guys slipping some photographs under their books. The girls had swiped the photos out and saw, to their uttermost dismay that the boys had gotten hold of their own embarrassing childhood pictures.  
  
By now, the class was in complete disarray. The guys were laughing their heads off while the girls were seriously pissed off and stomping around, shrieking at the boys and snatching at every photo in sight.  
  
Finally, Sakura found Syaoran smiling gleefully at her and had stomped up to him, her face flushing, as she knew which photo Syaoran was holding.  
  
It was the photo of her running madly around the house with nothing except for a T-shirt on her. It was a really cute picture, safe for the fact that it is really embarrassing. Sakura snatched the photo right out of Syaoran's hand and screeched, " I'M GOING TO SENSEI!!!!!"  
  
With that, she stomped off to the office, and Eriol and Syaoran followed hurriedly after her.  
  
==  
  
" SENSEI! I demand an apology from the boys!" Sakura yelled, stabbing a finger in Syaoran's face. " This is sexual harassment! Pure and simple!"  
  
" No, sensei. It is really unfair," Syaoran cut in, " The girls had gotten all our own pictures and embarrassed us during and after class! That is sexual harassment too!"  
  
Eriol pouted at Sakura, " Yeah, Sakura. It doesn't mean that only you girls get harassed. We can be sexually harassed too, you know!"  
  
Tereda sensei nodded, a hint of amusement glinting in his eye as he said, " Yes, the boys and the girls both have fault in this incident. Therefore I shall not emit any punishments."  
  
" But...they..." Sakura started, and then bit her lip before snarling at the two boys and stomped out of the staff room while Eriol and Syaoran laughed and did a high five.  
  
" Good job, Eriol!" Syaoran said, grinning smugly. Eriol grinned back and then said, " Well, you do notice that the girls will strike back."  
  
Syaoran nodded and grinned confidently, " Of course. The girls would jump off the cliff if Tomoyo or Sakura asked them to. But I got a feeling that we can go against them. Think you up for it?"  
  
Eriol grinned evilly, " I'm born ready. Anyway, we can always think up a better revenge when the girls strike."  
  
When the two boys returned to the class later on, the boys were gathered in one side of the class, whispering softly to themselves and occasionally sent verbal insults at the girls who were gathered at the other end of the class.  
  
Safe for the frequent insults and some whisperings, the whole class was very quiet. The boys and the girls exchanged glares, threatening looks and snarls while the subject teacher hovered in the background, unsure of what to do.  
  
The damage has been done. The battle had begun!  
  
==  
  
The last sentence rhyme!  
  
Anyway, hope u like it...it's rather silly...  
  
Ah well, please review it, whether u like it or not. I just want to see what you people think about the story.  
  
Review! 


	2. Clothes

Thank you everyone! I love all your reviews!! *Sobs* This is the first time I get so much review for just one chapter! Thank you again guys!  
  
Anyway, here is the second chapter...and it is revenge time for the girls! What will they do? *Sniggers* I'm not telling...you'll find out.  
  
All right then, enough of my speeches. Let the Battle begin...  
  
-- Mars Versus Venus  
  
By: XiaoBai  
  
--  
  
Chapter2: Clothes.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
For many days, the girls had ignored the boys totally. They even change their own seats so the class ended up having the boys on one side and the girls on the other side. Both sexes were not talking to each other unless necessary and even the couples weren't together. It was damn depressing.  
  
After about a week later, the girls started speaking to the boys and their seats were back to the normal positions. Syaoran felt relieved as he was having difficulties in his Japanese essay again and since he had sworn *never* to ask any help for homework from Eriol, he get to ask assistance from Tomoyo and Sakura. Yet, although the girls were communicating properly with them again, Syaoran was not stupid enough to think that Sakura had forgiven them. Nor had he believed that Tomoyo was going to let them off easily. But the days passed uneventfully and just when the boys starts to lower their own guard...  
  
" Holy Crap! Where the heck is my--!"  
  
--Such cries were heard in the house of every male of the class.  
The girls had strike again.  
  
==  
  
Oh, it was a fine morning, of course. Everything *bad* always happen on a great morning. Li Syaoran had woken up that Monday morning, still a little woozy from his sleep and had rose to do all those normal stuffs he does every morning; Brushing of teeth, going to the loo, taking a short shower and changing into his school uniform.  
  
Which, he had just discovered, isn't in his cabinet. So were all his other clothes. Trousers, T-shirts, tank tops, track pants, his *robes* and all the other articles of clothing were *gone*. Syaoran stared open-mouth at the empty cupboard for a few seconds before shouting all the curses he know in every language he could think of.  
  
Still wondering what the heck he could do when all of his clothes were stolen and he only had his boxers on, Syaoran suddenly spy a black and white cloth sticking out of his drawer. Quickly, he pulled open the drawer, happy to have at least something decent to wear and immediately felt the nerve at the end of his cheek twitching.  
  
It was a tight fitting costume that consisted of a black small and tight waistcoat, a short black tights and a bandana. The waistcoat was decorated with just a single white strip down the front. Syaoran examined it for a moment before reaching over and grabbing the telephone. He hit a speed dial and waited for the person at the other end to pick it up.  
  
"Hello--" The voice started, but Syaoran interrupted that person before he or her can continue.  
  
" Get me Terada-sensei, NOW!" He growled, staring at the costume in front of him.  
  
A few moments later, the teacher's voice was heard.  
  
" Hello? Who's that?"  
  
" Sensei. I'm Li Syaoran. I'm not coming to school today." Syaoran deadpanned. The teacher was silent for a moment before continuing.  
  
" Is there a reason, Li-san?"  
  
"Uh...someone stole my whole wardrobe out."  
  
There was another silence and Syaoran could picture his teacher raising his eyebrow.  
  
" Really? Well, I have been receiving such calls from the other boys too, and all of them had the same reason of having their cabinet cleaned out."  
  
" But sir, all I had left is...is...erm, this black waistcoat stuff. And I don't really think I can wear that to school, you know."  
  
" Hmm...is that the only clothing you have?"  
  
" Yes. There is nothing left except this thingy and my boxers..."  
  
" ...Okay then. You shall wear that clothing until you get a new set of uniform. I'll speak to the teachers and the principal about this incident."  
  
" What? But, sensei, this *clothing* is...outrageous!"  
  
"Well, you have no choice, Li-san. I will call the other boys about it too. Now stop arguing with me and get to school now! You are almost late."  
  
Terada-sensei hung up the whole and Syaoran slammed the receiver down.  
  
He cursed again.  
  
==  
  
Syaoran had arrived in the class from the window, preferring to be unseen from the rest of the school. He didn't want anybody looking at his strange get up, nor did he want any girls to see it *yet*. He slumped into his seat sulkily and waited for the arrival of his classmates.  
  
A few moments later, a 'pop' was heard and Eriol appeared by his seat, scowling like hell and had dragged the chair out noisily and angrily. Syaoran turned and eyed Eriol for a moment before starting to snort and choke. Eriol glared at Syaoran and snapped, " What is so funny?"  
  
Syaoran snorted louder and said slowly, " That...that pants."  
  
Eriol was wearing a baby blue Chinese top and his pants were down to his knees only and had very puffy edges. The shoes were baby blue too and there were ribbons at the tip of the shoes. It seemed that the girls had not let the shoes off either. Syaoran had found himself wearing big black and white shoes, which is totally uncomfortable.  
  
Eriol sighed, " You think so too? And Nakuru was squealing to me how cute I am...man...those girls are dead meat. I tried borrowing some clothes from Nakuru, but it seemed that the girls got her help..."  
  
Syaoran shuddered and shook his head. Eriol looked at him for a moment before continuing, " You know, you look nice in that."  
  
Syaoran blinked twice and then looked incredulously at Eriol.  
  
" What? You mean this?" He pointed at his costume. Eriol shrugged and continued, " Well, it is kind of classy, don't you think? At least it is better than mine..."  
  
Syaoran snorted and sat back into his seat, " I bet this is all Tomoyo's work."  
  
" Right you are. But my money is on Sakura *pleading* with Tomoyo to let you wear that. Tomoyo just make me wear this to spite me."  
  
" J-Just shut up!"  
  
-- --  
  
The rest of the boys arrived not long after Eriol appeared. It seemed that the same ideas had gone through the boys' mind.  
  
A) Get to school early so no one will see them *yet*.  
  
B) Kill the girls.  
  
C) If we can't kill the girls, then think of a cruel payback the girls deserve.  
  
D) Kill the girls.  
  
When the slow and almost too purposeful footsteps of the girls were heard, it was decided that the boys hold a meeting later on at Syaoran's house (due to the fact that his house is the only sheltered place where there is no existence of females) and that they must not let this *small* idea of the girls spoil their day.  
  
The girls filled into the class all at once, which means that they had been meeting and planning early on. This, Syaoran thought darkly, was not a good sign as it means that the girls might be ready for anything the boys would throw at them.  
  
Anyway, as Sakura slid into her seat beside Syaoran, the little wolf caught a sly grin on her face and immediately flushed, not with embarrassment but with anger.  
  
" Ohayo, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said sweetly, pretending not to notice the strange get up.  
  
Syaoran scowled darkly at the cherry blossom. " Morning, Sakura." He drawled dangerously.  
  
Sakura smiled and then gasped in mock surprise, " Why, Syaoran-kun. You are not wearing your school uniform!"  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes and growled, " All thanks to you."  
  
As the girls and boys exchanged dark looks at each other, Eriol was oddly calm. Tomoyo smiled at him and said politely, " How do you like your clothes, Eriol-kun?"  
  
Eriol smiled brightly, " So! You finally admit it then. Well, its all right." He tugged at the sleeve, " Makes me look *so* Chinese. Reminds me of the days when Keroberos forced Clow to wear those luminous green dress robes to a fellow mage's party." He shook his head in mock unhappiness, " Those were the days. But then," this time, Eriol's mouth curled into a thin cruel smirk, " I doubt you will be off very well."  
  
Tomoyo felt the hair on her neck stiffen and she managed a strain smile before the teacher stepped in.  
  
" My. Is there a fancy dress party or is my eye malfunctioning?" the teacher asked in surprised.  
  
Syaoran groaned softly. This is going to be a long day.  
  
-- --  
  
As the day *painfully* dragged by, Syaoran caught himself dreaming for his home in Hong Kong even though it means tough training. He shook his head and turned his concentration back to the teacher, who was current droning something about velocity being the rate of change of acceleration...or is acceleration the rate of change of velocity? Syaoran shook his head again.  
  
" I'm going to be confuse at this rate..." He muttered. Then, he sat upright and grabbed his pencil. Then, on his textbook, he begin writing battle plans; Tricks worth using on the girls and cruel enough. At that moment, Syaoran stopped himself and looked around at the boys in the class.  
  
'At this rate,' he thought, ' our pranks will soon lead to the usage of magic...' He frowned, 'Is it necessary to reveal ourselves?' He felt someone staring at him and turned. Eriol eyed him with the same question in his eyes. He frowned again and asked another question silently.  
  
What should we do?  
  
-- --  
  
That night, the boys got to Syaoran's house punctually, yet they all had a bitter expression on their face. It seemed that their clothes were not returned to them yet and from the looks of everything, the girls wouldn't be giving them back so soon.  
  
The silence was very intense as the 16 dejected looking boys in their oh-so- horrible clothes sat in a ring in Syaoran's living room.  
  
Finally, Syaoran sucked in a deep breath and looked up, his eyes shining with determination.  
  
" Guys! We mustn't loose hope like this! We *must* do something!"  
  
The rest of the boys looked at Syaoran, some hope beginning to leak into their eyes. Eriol nodded and then continued, " We must separate groups to deal with different problems. First: our clothes. Anyone had any friends who can lend us some decent clothes? Oh yeah, preferably uniforms."  
  
The rest of the boys started to talk and discuss and Syaoran smiled. He eyed Eriol meaningfully and then stood up.  
  
" Guys, I'll leave you here for a while. Eriol and I are going out to get an ally."  
  
The other boys nodded and went back to their discussions.  
" So, you have any ideas yet?" Syaoran asked, as the two of them jumped from rooftop to rooftop.  
  
Eriol looked thoughtful for a moment, dodged an antenna, and nodded slightly, " Yeah, just a small idea...but I'll ask Touya-san for advice if I were you."  
  
Syaoran grimaced and almost crashed into the branches of a huge tree.  
  
" I was hoping you wouldn't say that."  
  
==  
  
Kinomoto Touya was currently rolling on the floor of the Kinomoto household laughing his head off while the two young magician stood there, scowling angrily.  
  
" Will you cut it out already?!" Syaoran yelled, pouncing on Touya and grabbed him by the neck.  
  
Syaoran continued grumbling aloud while his hands were still having a grim hold on Touya's neck. Eriol remained nonchalantly on the living room sofa. It was only when Touya began to turn blue and make choking sounds then did Eriol rose calmly and *slowly* out of his seat and pried Syaoran's fingers off Touya's neck.  
  
" Let me go, Eriol! Let me kill that git!" Syaoran struggled as Eriol smiled rather evilly. He turned and looked at the rather blue Touya for a moment before saying slowly.  
  
" Blue? Hmm...I think I have a perfect idea for a prank..."  
  
==  
  
The two magicians got back to their 'fortress' (Syaoran's house) and gathered the other boys again to reveal the great revenge.  
  
" We'll attack tomorrow. If the girls are going to let us wear this thing for the whole week, they will be doing the same too." Syaoran said grimly, his hand spread wide on their battle plan. Eriol nodded and continued, " Therefore, we must get the materials ready by tonight. Anyone unable to stay late?"  
  
A few hands were raised and Syaoran frowned, " Well...you guys will have to come to school early tomorrow then-- As early as possible. Class starts at 8.00a.m, and the girls always comes in together at 7.50a.m. So we have to be there by 7.00a.m. Get it, everyone? 7.00a.m on the time."  
  
The few boys nodded and left. Syaoran turned back to the remaining boys and smirked.  
  
" Let's get to work, boys. We've got lots to do."  
  
==  
  
At 7.50, Syaoran was already seated at his desk, his legs propped up on the table and his arms crossed. He was staring expectantly at the door, counting mentally to himself the number of seconds left before the girls came in.  
  
Five...  
  
He could feel Sakura's aura closing in.  
  
Four...  
  
Sakura was one more step to the door.  
  
Three...  
  
Her hand was on the handle.  
  
Two...  
  
The handle was twisted.  
  
One...  
  
The door was opened.  
  
Zero...  
  
SPLASH!  
  
" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
==  
  
Hah! Chapter 2 is done!!  
  
Can anyone guess what is this prank the boys are doing? Hehehehehee...it is a very simple prank actually, but some parts of it are altered.  
  
Anyway, hope you like this chapter...and thanks for all the reviews again! I love you guys!  
  
Okay, up next, the boys' revenge is successful and the girls are seriously pissed off. What will they do? Will their next payback prank be even more terrible than their previous one? Stay tuned for Mars Versus Venues: Chapter 3.  
  
Hon Na Na!! 


	3. Blue and Red

Thank you for your reviews guys!! I love them!  
  
Anyway, here is the next update for Mars Versus Venues! We shall reveal to you what prank the boys come up, what the girls think about it and hints of the last battle...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Ka-sploosh!  
  
The sixteen boys in the class smirked as a chorus of screams followed up.  
  
Oh, this was so gonna be fun.  
  
--  
  
Mars Versus Venus By: XiaoBai  
  
Chapter 3: Blue and Red  
  
--  
  
The gigantic bucket clunked away as the girls tried frantically and futilely to pat out the bluish water that had been splashed onto them just seconds ago.  
  
Eriol noted smugly to himself that his charm on the bucket had worked successfully (none of the liquid in the bucket is wasted on the floor) and that Sakura had yet detected it. Quickly, he concentrated on the bucket and slowly whisked it to Syaoran's house.  
  
As the bucket faded out, Sakura's head snapped up and looked around suspiciously before her eyes fell onto Eriol, who was trying to look as innocent as possible. This, Syaoran noted, was totally impossible due to the noticeable smirk on the magician's lips. Just when Sakura was about to comment on something, the teacher's voice was heard.  
  
" Why are all the girls doing here? Come on, the bell has rung, go to your seats."  
  
Immediately, the girls turned their attention to the teacher and started complaining. The teacher looked up at and stared at the nonchalant-looking boys and said, " Boys? Do you have anything to do with the girls' accident?"  
  
As they had earlier planned, the boys insisted that they have been in their seats the whole time and had no idea what the hell had happened and also, they were as shocked as the girls. The teacher, seeing no proof to the girls report, told the girls to dry themselves up and to be more careful next time.  
  
A smile crept up onto Syaoran's lips as he mused.  
  
'Ah yes. Formula B is definitely working...'  
  
==  
  
It was only half an hour later then did the boys get to see the result of their works.  
  
The girls had not came back until the lesson ends. When the teacher came back with the girls, it is apparent why the girls had stayed in the toilet for the whole lesson-and probably the whole schooling hours if they are allowed.  
  
Their uniforms were dyed totally blue-no, wait, THEY are dyed totally blue. Formula B is actually a saturated solution of the dyeing liquid-the only difference from the real solution is that Formula B takes effect much faster, a courtesy of Syaoran's magic. Besides that, not only does Formula B dye clothes, it also dyes the skin and hair.  
  
Therefore, the girls ended up looking like they were...well, blue.  
  
" Now that I have seen this," Eriol commented softly to Yamazaki, who was seated to his top-left, " this has the same effect as pouring blue paint all over the girls..."  
  
Yamazaki smiled knowingly and said, " Ah, but that is different. The paint is quick to get rid off if they have thinner--"  
  
" And Sakura's magic..." Syaoran muttered to himself. Luckily, Yamazaki didn't hear that comment and continued, " Formula B is designed and planned out by Kazaki, the Chemist, Kumagai, the Planner and Eriol, the Genius ('and the Magician...' Syaoran muttered). They had made sure that this effect lasted for a week before it can be washed away."  
  
" Therefore," the dark haired boy known as Kumagai pushed his chair nearer to Eriol's table and smirked, " The girls will have to suffer with us for a week, since the school tailor comes next week."  
  
" Better start thinking up the next revenge prank. The girls look like they can kill, guys." Eriol added grimly.  
  
True to his words, when the other boys turned and stared at the girls, they were met with fierce glares and fingers twitching to be around their necks.  
  
Syaoran shuddered as Tomoyo eyed him like a predator surveying her own prey.  
  
' Looks like we are up for DEEP trouble...'  
  
==  
  
For the whole Mathematics period, followed by the other lessons, the guys had been assaulted so fiercely by the girls' unwavering glares that Syaoran was wondering how they could still pay attention to class. Tomoyo had just gone up to the board, completed the equation and had returned to her seat while glaring fiercely at Eriol. Eriol had performed a miracle by giving a small 'Eeep!' of fear. When Syaoran heard Eriol's yep, he began to feel uneasy.  
  
If the Almighty Hiragizawa Eriol couldn't stand against Tomoyo's glare, how the heck are the boys going to survive for the rest of the day?  
  
A sudden cold breeze sent a shiver down Syaoran's spine and the breeze reeked of Sakura's aura. A minute later, Syaoran noticed a sentence appearing on his book.  
  
' You are so DEAD, Li Syaoran.'  
  
For some reason, Syaoran felt frightened.  
  
Very, VERY frightened.  
  
==  
  
For the remaining week, the girls and the boys were at the ends of each other's tongues. The girls would remark something about the boys and the boys will retaliate with the same thing. Even the teachers and the students of the other classes noticed the hostility between the girls and the boys of Class 3-02.  
  
Both sexes had been meeting separately everyday at each of their own fortress (The boys at Syaoran's house because there wasn't any females in his house; the girls at Tomoyo's house because there wasn't any males in her house.) to scheme, plan and brainstorm on the next action to take.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran had gone secretly to meet Touya at the park and they were please to note that Formula B did not disappoint them. Sakura was still very blue and from the way Touya had laughed his head off when he describe Sakura's reaction, it seemed that their prank had hit home.  
  
" She came home looking so blue and had this very funny expression on her face. And then that stuff toy came down and was like asking Sakura 'Hey, why had you gone blue, Sakura? A new kind of fashion or have you decide that you don't like your skin color? Well, you should dye them gold, just like my fur.' And you know what?" Touya leaned back and laughed helplessly, " Sakura growled and smacked that stuff toy's face *twice*! You should see the way that stuff toy looked! He was totally FLATTENED! I never knew that kaiju had THAT kind of strength! It was totally hilarious!"  
  
The boys were meeting together to plan out a counter plan just incase the girls attack them anytime soon. But Kumagai, the unofficial planner of the boys, reasoned that they can't plan out their prank now as they were unsure of how much damage the girls' prank will bring.  
  
" Therefore," Kumagai concluded, lifting a finger to emphasize his point, " We have to wait."  
  
And so the boys waited for the girls to make their move.  
  
Yet, unknown to the boys who assumed that the girls wouldn't take action anytime soon, the girls had already planned their next revenge perfectly. And from the looks of this, the boys had to be really careful.  
  
Really, REALLY careful. (Notice a cycle here?)  
  
== A week had gone and the boys and girls of the class 3-02 finally got their new uniforms. The tailor was very shocked and surprised that the whole class had turned up to *welcome* him when he arrived. The boys felt relieved to wear clothes that fit and the girls were glad to get rid of those blue uniforms as they were beginning to smell like...dirty soap water and clothes which were washed with the uniforms were dyed hideously with blue. The girls were still a little blue though and the boys had a fun time teasing and mocking them.  
  
Wait till they knew what was coming for them.  
  
The class was silent as the students wrote steadily on their examination papers.  
  
It was their midterm exams.  
  
Syaoran was determined to do well because of the unspoken threat stated by his mother. He had done terribly terrible for his previous few tests and his mother was nowhere near elated. In fact, she was...neutral. But that was her way to look intimidating.  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath and went to the next question, reading the question clearly and rapidly and then set to work.  
  
He did not notice the gleams of mischief and glee in the girls' eyes.  
  
==  
  
It was a bright morning. The weather was fine; there weren't too many clouds. The air was fresh. Everything about the weather was perfect. It was the day the students of the class 3-02 get their report cards and know how they performed in their midterm exams.  
  
Yet as we all know, everything *bad* would *always* happen on a perfectly fine morning.  
  
That was what came into Syaoran's mind when he stared at his report card, the very card that hold numbers which would determine his fate when he had to pass it to his mother.  
  
Instead of the usual nice blue two-digit numbers in which the first digit will always be either 7,8,9 or even 10, the figures on the Card Which Holds Syaoran's Fate were all red.  
  
That kind of red ink the teachers used to write numbers for subjects in which the pupil had failed.  
  
Yep.  
  
Li Syaoran had failed his tests.  
  
As Syaoran held the damned card with his trembling hands, his eye began to twitch and his mouth quivered.  
  
"N...No...Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Syaoran screamed in horror.  
  
And the rest of the boys in the class followed suit as they stared at their own report cards.  
  
==  
  
^^ A very short chapter, but there you have it. Two pranks in one chapter!  
  
Up next, the boys are determined to make the girls pay. They have to stay back for the summer holidays to retake their exams!  
  
So...what are the boys going to do? Stay tuned to find out! 


	4. Bad Results

*Stares teary-eyed at readers* THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!!! I am so sorry for the wait!!  
  
I see quite a number of questions on the pranks of the last chapter.  
  
The part where Eriol mentioned about pouring paint all over the girls will have the same effect as pouring undiluted liquid dye on them was actually just a comment. The girls could indeed wash the paint off with thinner. And even if the paint was magically modified to be permanent, Sakura could modify the thinner secretly so that it can wash off permanent paint.  
  
Uh...does that make sense?  
  
*Ahem! * As for the part where Syaoran was frightened of failing his exams, and some reviewer commented that he and his mother were very far apart from each other...well, due to the fact that Syaoran came from a very traditional family, I assume that his grades were suppose to be good, if not hitting distinction. That was why he looked so horrified when he saw his report card...(I got this idea from the CCS first movie...At the front, Syaoran looked so nervous before he opened his report card...^^ That is why I assumed that his mother had high expectations in his academic performance.)  
  
Ah well, all that questions out of the way... let the fun begin then.  
  
I Don't Own The CardCaptor Sakura Characters!!  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Syaoran's eyebrow twitched in horror and disbelief as he stared at the red digits on his report card.  
  
'Oh my...' He muttered, still staring dismally at the damned card.  
  
Then without warning, the boys of the Class 3-02 screamed.  
  
--  
  
Mars Versus Venus By: XiaoBai  
  
Chapter 4: Bad Results.  
  
--  
  
After the boys had calmed down, they were still in a state of shock. Even Eriol was looking very bleak.  
  
Of course, if you were an all-time almighty magician, you WOULD expect straight distinction in your midterm exam results, right?  
  
But, no, Hiragizawa Eriol had gotten Ds and Es instead. All of which were FAILING grades. It was no wonder why he was looking so disbelieving now.  
  
Syaoran, on the other hand, wasn't handling the situation very well.  
  
His eyebrow was still twitching and his eyes were as big as saucer plates. And, he looked like he could kill himself right now on the spot in his chair.  
  
Only three things came into his mind at that moment.  
  
He had failed his exams.  
  
His mother was SO going to kill him.  
  
He was SO screwed up right now.  
  
It was strange that it didn't occur to this quick thinking and quick-witted Chinese mind that this might be another severe prank played by the cunning females of the class 3-02.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
The girls were caught smirking like hell all day long. It was as if something really good had happened in the way they wanted.  
  
Of course, that was exactly what happened.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were seen in the center of the ring of the other girls in the class 3-02 smiling or smirking happily at something and they were all giggling. They were also discussing something and it seemed that they had everything planned out properly.  
  
Oooh...the boys had to be really frightened.  
  
Because the real show had just began.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
The boys of the class 3-02 were seated in the center of the classroom and groaning away at their terrible results. Each boy was slumped onto his chair in a very dejected way and a heavy atmosphere of dismal was all around the classroom.  
  
It was then did Hiragizawa Eriol a.k.a. the almighty magician a.k.a. the quick-thinking and cunning intelligent genius realize that this might be just another cruel prank played by the females.  
  
He shot up immediately in his chair, blinked, and then slapped his forehead hard and stood up.  
  
" Guys! We had been tricked by the females!" He exclaimed.  
  
The rest of the boys sat up and blinked slowly.  
  
"...WHAT?!"  
  
--  
  
After much analysis, the boys came to the conclusion that the girls had indeed set up this prank and, yes, the boys had fallen headlong into the trap.  
  
Syaoran was currently knocking his head on his chair at his own stupidity while the rest of the boys were smacking their own foreheads.  
  
Eriol was shaking his head at his own blunder while muttering, " Why didn't I realized it? Why the HELL didn't I realized it?!"  
  
*Ahem* Anyway, after the boys stopped knocking or smacking or shaking their heads and blaming themselves for making such a huge mistake, they settled down and discuss about the problem there were facing.  
  
" I think the first thing we must do is to appeal to the teachers about our results." A boy named Hiroshi commented. Syaoran nodded approvingly and Hiroshi continued, " The girls must have stolen the report cards the night before the teachers give out the cards...so, the results in the report cards might be not true at all."  
  
Eriol nodded and said, " Okay, first thing in the morning tomorrow, we go to the teachers. After all, most teachers are off work by now...it is already 4.30pm...so we have to wait until the next day."  
  
Everyone agreed to that idea and went off one by one, unaware of a certain downfall that will happened to them the very next day...  
  
--  
  
--  
  
After explaining countless of times to Terada-sensei that-yes, this was indeed a prank played by the girls, although they don't really have a proof- and no, they are not trying to get more marks for their tests, Terada- sensei finally agreed to check on their papers.  
  
Eriol had argued that according to each of the boys past academic performances, they shouldn't be failing their tests this time.  
  
" If you do not believe me, Sensei, go and check our papers, and you will know what I am talking about!" Eriol had said as calmly as he could.  
  
So, finally, after Terada-sensei checked every single one of the boys papers, the boys got their rightful results, which was many, MANY times more better than their 'original' results. They got back to the classroom with a victorious smile upon their faces as they thought that they had outwitted the girls this time round.  
  
Yet the girls did not look angry or anything. In fact, they looked VERY smug.  
  
And that was what made the boys annoyed for the rest of the school hours.  
  
-- --  
  
Before Syaoran could even pulled the key out from the keyhole in his house door, the phone in the living room rang and Syaoran jumped. He ran immediately into the house and snatched up the receiver.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Hello, Syaoran." Came a rather calm and cold female voice.  
  
At once, Syaoran froze. He totally forgot about the door, which was still opened and his key, which was still in the keyhole of his house door, waiting to be pulled out.  
  
" Uh...Okaasan...What made you call so urgently? You should know that I am just back from school..."  
  
" Syaoran, I realized that your academic qualities are falling after surveying the results you got for your previous test."  
  
At this, Syaoran blinked, " What? My previous test? You mean the one I got recently?"  
  
" Yes, Syaoran. *That* test." His mother stated calmly.  
  
That obvious emphasizing in his mother's speech wasn't a very good sign and Syaoran was on his guard immediately.  
  
" But, Okaasan, how did you get the results so fast? I only got the results yesterday..." Syaoran said slowly.  
  
" Maybe that is because your results are all red, Syaoran." His mother continued quietly and Syaoran knew that it mean 'Danger'.  
  
" Red? Okaasan, I got distinction for my tests. Did you get a wrong letter?" Syaoran said, obviously very surprised.  
  
" No, Syaoran. It was addressed with your name and was obviously sent from the school." A hint of impatience was heard in Yelan's voice and Syaoran panicked.  
  
' Fail? I did not fail my tests? How did Okaasan got red results for my tests-Oh no...Not THEM again?!' Syaoran snapped his head up from realization and snarled immediately with anger.  
  
" Syaoran, are you growling at me?" Yelan asked, her voice including some anger in it.  
  
Syaoran panicked again and replied hastily, " No, Okaasan. I was thinking of some problems. Anyway, Okaasan, the results you got are an error made at the school. Apparently, the teachers made a mistake when they were entering the marks. So actually, you got the wrong marks. I REALLY got distinction for my tests, Okaasan. Believe me!" Syaoran explained. He did not mention that the girls were responsible for this act, as he did not want to explain the whole fiasco to his mother. His sisters will probably want to know about it and they will probably side with the girls...Heck, maybe his mother will also side with the girls too, and provide them with countless pranks...Syaoran shuddered to think of that.  
  
" So...this was just an error then, Syaoran." Yelan said slowly.  
  
Syaoran nodded, even though Yelan couldn't see it, and said, " Yes, Okaasan. So you don't have to worry. My real results will be sent over soon."  
  
" ...Fine then. Take good care of yourself, Syaoran. Oh, and do you want to talk to your sisters?" His mother asked.  
  
Syaoran winced and said, " No, Okaasan. You know what they will ask if I talk to them...the telephone bill will be as long as the corridor leading from the living room to my room..."  
  
Yelan laughed a little and said, " Well, be careful over there, Syaoran. Oh, and help me say 'Hello' to Sakura-san, Tomoyo-san and Clow-san."  
  
" Hai...I will, and Eriol is not Clow now, Okaasan." Syaoran said.  
  
" Okay, whatever you say. Goodbye, Syaoran."  
  
With that, Yelan hung up the phone and Syaoran sighed in relief. He put back the receiver and was silent for a few moments.  
  
Then he slammed his fist onto the wall beside him and growled, " THAT'S IT!!! THE GIRLS ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!!!!!!"  
  
The door was still left opened and the key in the house door keyhole was still waiting to be pulled out. But it was only until one hour later, after Syaoran arranged another meeting for the boys, then did he remember that he had left the door open and the key in the keyhole in the main door of the house.  
  
-- --  
  
" I was almost killed by my parents for getting *that* kind of results!" One boy complained.  
  
" My mother even threatened to lock me up in my room so that I can study for EVERY single minute!" Another cried.  
  
" Well, at least it was not worst than mine." Eriol muttered. Everyone in Syaoran's living room turned around and stared at Eriol.  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrows, " Eriol, I thought you do not have parents?"  
  
Eriol sighed, " Well, although I do not have parents, my guardians or my...er, nannies was very shocked that I had such grades. They thought something went wrong with my brain, and had actually arranged a meeting for me with my psychologist."  
  
Everyone's eyebrows raised a few good inches, " You have a psychologist?!"  
  
Eriol blinked, " Well, of course. Did I tell you before? Well, I guess I didn't...Anyway, I tried to cancel the meeting, but the psychologist's secretary told me that the date was fixed so I can't cancel it. And my *nannies* even signed me up with tuition classes! Do you think *I* need tuition classes?!"  
  
Everyone shook his head sympathetically and Eriol sighed dejectedly.  
  
Syaoran took in a deep breath and slammed his fist down on the table.  
  
" Guys, we have to get our revenge at the girls! There is no way they can...put us down this way! We are the males, and we have to show them we can do better!"  
  
The boys nodded determinedly and began once again to plan.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Rather short for my own taste actually...I actually wanted to include the boys' counter prank in this chapter but I Seriously can't think of a good prank! _  
  
Prank ideas will be welcomed WARMLY!!! So please help if you can!!  
  
P.s: I am living among people who do not know how to have fun....  
  
Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter...And review please!! 


	5. Red Spots

Finally my exams are over! And my computer got back its voice _ I'm so happy!!!  
  
Anyway, sorry if this chapter took too long.  
  
And let me introduce my newest betta-reader, Lys!!!!!!!! _ Thank you, Lys- san for helping me betta the whole story!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, enough of my talking. Let's go on to the story then! A little warning on the content of this chapter...it's rather perverted and personal... ^^;; You guys will find out soon.  
  
--  
  
Mars Versus Venus  
  
--  
  
By: XiaoBai  
  
--  
  
Chapter 5: Red Spots.   
  
--  
  
For one whole night, the poor boys troubled over what appropriate pranks to use on the girls. Many of the pranks they thought up were too light on the girls while the others were not easy to act out. Yamazaki's suggestion of shaving the girls' hair off was initially taken into consideration, but crossed out when Eriol remembered that Sakura was a magical girl and possessed the Shield Card, which can be used as a protection around the girls' homes.   
  
It was only until almost 1:00 a.m. in the morning(when all the tired boys had gone home and Syaoran was preparing to sleep) then did Syaoran thought of a wonderful prank.   
  
It came to the Chinese boy when his dearest, elder sister called him suddenly at 12 something in the morning, just when he was about of fall asleep on his bed after a whole night of thinking.   
  
Syaoran was one angry and irritated little wolf.   
  
"Yes?" Syaoran growled at the phone.  
  
His sister's cheerful voice greeted him, oblivious to Syaoran's hostility.   
  
" Oh, Xiao Di (1), you are still awake!" Fenren squealed. Syaoran was about to snap back when his sister continued, "I was afraid you had fallen asleep already! I really need someone to talk to!"   
  
Syaoran stared blankly at the phone.  
  
" Someone to talk to? Talk about what?"   
  
At this, Fenren's voice became quiet, as if she was shy.   
  
" Ah . . . you see, I got a lot of problems and no one is willing to listen to me . . . and I got so depressed and--"  
  
" Sis." Syaoran interrupted.   
  
" Yes?"   
  
" Is it your...err...time of the month?" Syaoran asked slowly, blushing a little.   
  
Fenren squealed, " Oh! How can you know about such things? It's very embarrassing, you know!"   
  
Syaoran sighed, " So you called me in the middle of the night just to talk to me about a GIRL thing?!"   
  
" Well, yes."   
  
Syaoran was about to snap back once again when a thought struck him. He stared blankly into the air, processed the information that had popped up in his head and slowly grinned.   
  
" Sis, I got to go now," Syaoran said, sounding rather happy.   
  
Fenren, however, was pissed, " What?!"   
  
Syaoran continued, " You just gave me a GREAT idea. Thank you, sis! I really need to go now. Talk to you soon."   
  
With that, he hung up on an astonished Fenren.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
" WHAT?!" Everyone in Syaoran's living room chorused.   
  
Syaoran blinked, " You guys don't understand me?"   
  
" No," Hiroshi said, looking a little uncomfortable, " This is a very embarrassing subject."   
  
The rest of the boys nodded in agreement. Yamazaki added, " The girls may feel very offended...after all, this prank is...personal..."   
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow, " Well, we will cancel it if there are better pranks."   
  
None of the boys said anything. Syaoran shrugged, " Nope? No pranks? Well, we shall use this then."   
  
Eriol, who had been thinking for a long time about this prank, nodded and said, " Actually, come to think of it, I feel that the girls deserved it...at the most they can just declare an all out war against us..."   
  
Slowly, the boys began to warm up to this prank and began working on it.   
  
--  
  
--  
  
" Okay, first we need to make sure it looks real." Syaoran said. The other boys nodded.   
  
"Look real...hmm...that means red paint is definitely out." Someone said.   
  
Eriol nodded, " How about tomato sauce?"   
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow, " Uh...nope...they are bound to notice it."   
  
" Well, actually the first thing we have to consider is how to make sure the girls won't notice the red stuff on the chair." Yamazaki stated.   
  
Syaoran smirked slightly and said, " That had been taken care of. Right now we have to make sure that the red stuff looks REAL."   
  
" Ah...but won't the girls be suspicious if all of them have red stuff on their skirts at the same time?" Hiroshi asked.   
  
Eriol shrugged, " It's meant to be a prank, after all. Our objective is to get them freaked out first, then worried over how they are going to walk around in this state."   
  
" But the skirt is black..." Someone muttered.   
  
Syaoran shook his head, " We are changing into winter clothing from tomorrow onwards. The skirt will be white."   
  
" This is so embarrassing..." Yamazaki groaned. Eriol laughed and punched his shoulder playfully, " Yamazaki is shy!"   
  
" I'm not!" Yamazaki protested, " Let's just finish this. So what stuff are we going to use?"   
  
" I am thinking of red poster color paint mixed with a little water. It will be dark enough and sticky enough. Maybe water color paint might work too..." A guy named Sousuke said.   
  
Syaoran nodded, " That sounds good, Sousuke. Let's try that out then..."   
  
--  
  
--  
  
It was around midnight already but there were two figures lurking around in the school compound. Both were wearing dark clothing as if trying to camouflage themselves into the dark surrounding.   
  
Of course, they were Syaoran and Eriol.   
  
" Pssst. Syaoran!" Eriol whispered.  
  
Syaoran hissed quietly, " What?"   
  
" Are you sure Sakura won't notice it?" Eriol asked quietly.   
  
Syaoran nodded, " I can guarantee that. But it will be only for an hour. After that, I can only divert her attention from my main purpose."   
  
Eriol smirked, " An hour is enough for our prank to work. I will help in the diversion."   
  
Syaoran nodded again and moved to the door of their classroom. He took out a small pin and slid it into the keyhole. After a few seconds of fiddling, the door gave a 'click!' and opened.   
  
Quietly, the two of them moved into the classroom and located all the girls' seats.   
  
Smirking widely, they placed a piece of red tape-like thing on each of the seats. Nodding slightly, Syaoran stood in front of the class, took out his sword and a green fuda, closed his eyes and began chanting a spell in Chinese.   
  
When he finished the spell, a green draft of wind swept around the class and back into Syaoran. He breathed out and opened his eyes.   
  
" Done. The spell will activate right before the girls sat down. Sakura won't be able to find out because I had added a hidden sealing charm. Even the strongest magician can't detect an ambush charm." Syaoran said. Eriol nodded and looked at the class again.   
  
" Can't wait for tomorrow." He said, smirking slightly.   
  
--  
  
--  
  
The next day, the boys tried to look natural when they went into the class. Some of the girls had already arrived and had smirked at the boys, still feeling smug about their most recent prank.   
  
Syaoran had a small smirk on his lips when he noticed that his spell had been activated and the girls had not noticed anything, not even Sakura.   
  
'Good,' Syaoran thought, ' by the end of this hour, it will be too late for Sakura to know.'   
  
As the bell went off, it also symbolizes the end of that one-hour. Immediately Sakura's eyes widened when she felt Syaoran's aura all around the class. Frowning, she tried to find out what Syaoran was doing but realized that she was intercepted by Eriol's aura. After trying again, Sakura realized that it was futile. Determined to try again in half an hour's time, Sakura recalled back her aura sensors.   
  
And Syaoran can't help but smirked wider.   
  
--  
  
--  
  
9.51 a.m.  
  
9.52 a.m.  
  
9.53 a.m.  
  
9.54 a.m.  
  
9.55 a.m., and...  
  
RINGGG!!!!!!!  
  
The bell went for break. Immediately, everyone stood and the boys' eyes shot over to the girls' white skirts.   
  
'Yes!' Syaoran thought in triumph.   
  
There was a rather significant red patch on the back of the white school skirt.   
  
--  
  
--  
  
It took the girls about 10 minutes after the bell rang for break to realize that their skirt wasn't really white.   
  
They rushed to the toilet immediately with scarlet faces. After they were gone, the boys, who had been trying to keep a straight face, burst out in laughter.   
  
" We did it!" Yamazaki laughed. Syaoran nodded and continued laughing.   
  
For the rest of the day, the girls did not return from the toilet. The male science teacher ended up getting another female teacher to check the girls. He came back looking a little embarrassed, and told the boys that the girls were currently 'not able to move around because of some *ahem* unknown reasons'.   
  
That night, Syaoran contacted the boy's ally Touya and asked him about the results.   
  
Touya smirked, " Did you use permanent paint?"   
  
Syaoran grinned back, " How did you know?"   
  
" Sakura can't seem to be able to wash the thing off." Touya explained.   
  
" But can't she use Erase Card?" Syaoran asked curiously.   
  
Touya's smirk became wider, " That stuff toy said that Erase will erase the color as well as that part of the skirt. He said that the 'Stupid Clow' used it once for his own clothes to erase some paint that had splashed onto the clothes. The card ended up making holes in Clow's favorite robe. The Erase Card was punished by having her costume changed into a jester costume."   
  
Syaoran laughed, " That's funny! Wonder if Eriol remembers it though...I can use that against him. Oh, wait, is that stuff toy--"  
  
" Yep, he's with us." Touya said. " I have to bribe him with lots of food but he will be a valuable ally."   
  
" What about Yue?" Syaoran asked.   
  
" Uh...I am afraid that he's too loyal...But I can try." Touya said thoughtfully.   
  
Syaoran grinned and shook Touya's hand, " Thanks. I'm Looking forward to working with you more."   
  
Touya smirked, " Same here."   
  
Yet unknown to the boys, this very prank was leading to a more terrible battle...a battle between the girls in the school and the boys in the school...  
  
A full-blown skirmish was about to happen...  
  
Who will win?   
  
--  
  
--  
  
Ah well, done it, although it is rather short ;)   
  
Yep, the girls are pissed. The boys are also pissed. So what will it lead to? A full-blown prank war, of course!  
  
(1) Xiao Di: Little brother in Chinese.   
  
Hope you guys like this chapter. ^_^ If anyone is offended, then please accept my apologies. I am also a female though... And please don't comment about the skirt colors. I just create my own, okay?   
  
Is it me or are the boys pulling their pranks off too easily? -_-   
  
Now here's a question, should I make the battle a draw? Or should either the female or the male win? Please tell me your answer when you review! (Although I might not follow the majority...because so far, it seems like I am letting the guys win! _)   
  
Another thing, for those who read my other story Legend of the Rings, please tell me if I should take the whole thing down and rewrite it...I find it REALLY horrible...  
  
Up next: The Girls Strikes Back. The Boys are not giving up though. Who the hell WILL win?! Note: Next chapter is NOT the last chapter ;)   
  
Anyone interested for Chapter 6?   
  
Please Review then!!!!!! 


End file.
